


贪恋 （靳东/王凯）

by YourHoneyMustard



Category: Real Person Fiction（靳东/王凯）
Genre: M/M, 东凯 - Freeform, 王凯, 靳东
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourHoneyMustard/pseuds/YourHoneyMustard
Summary: 王凯在米兰瞎逛的时候带了个男狐狸精（？？？）回酒店……嗯哼。





	贪恋 （靳东/王凯）

别叹息/色是空/空是色/色变空/空变色*

凌晨三点的米兰街头，果然比白天更冷了几.....或者几十分，然而刚下肚的几杯龙舌兰此刻已然随着血液流遍全身，烧得他周身火热。他看了看四周，街灯下的景致在他眼中有些许雾气升腾。本是散步醒酒，此刻反倒沉醉不知归处。

他没想到自己会在这节骨眼上失眠，为了催眠还痛痛快快地干了五杯龙舌兰。明天起来眼青脸肿，胡苗看到，脸色不知要有多好看。其实最终不过就是妆厚点罢了，就像在脸上画个面具，戴出去，照样顾盼生辉，一顾倾城二顾倾国。妖精不都这样吗，每每在暗夜中执着一张白瓷似娇媚的皮，将那妖娆眉眼用丹青墨笔细细描绘，画成个绝世美人，再娉娉婷婷出去祸害人间...俗称画皮。

王凯忽然笑出声来，夜半无人花园中，能遇见个狐狸精也说不定，不知欧洲的狐狸精是个什么滋味儿。

王凯猛地一甩头，想借着惯性把盘踞在脑中几日的烦躁气闷甩出去，自然未果。

伸手点烟，随手买的破打火机也暗笑他蠢，风大，点不着，自然也未果。

他跺了跺脚，拿出手机想开个地图导航回酒店。就在低头的一瞬间，他眼前极近之处忽然火光闪，一个点上火的打火机出现在王凯的眼前。王凯蓦地一惊，浑浑噩噩的脑中顿时清明了几分。大惊之下，他条件反射的往后退了两步，立刻转身想走，可几声低沉的笑传入他耳中，硬是让他的身体不自觉的转了回来。

紧接着，一阵熟悉的香气冲入他的鼻腔，那再熟悉不过的，独属于那个人的，冷静又风流的味道。

一切不过发生在须臾之间，他忽然觉得自己浑身的酒意似又蒸腾起来，一时竟不知是真是幻。

“小王八蛋，老子下了飞机直奔酒店，敲了半天门你房间里鬼都没有一个，大半夜不洗干净了在床上等老子，却他妈在大街上晃悠，招鬼呢你?”平日里对着镜头跟小姑娘们谈理想谈人生的一把好嗓子，此刻却在王凯的耳边口出恶言。

王凯愣了半晌，才确定自己眼前真的出现了个活生生的人，而不是欧产狐狸精。

“你.....你怎么找到我.....王凯再次甩了甩头，这实在是不太科学啊....他不是谢绝了时装周的邀请跑去录山东台的春晚了吗，怎么可能忽然出现在米兰?

“你这么香，我当然是闻着味儿追来的....”那人说着，伸出手指，挑起王凯的下巴，“不来吃了你，没准儿就被别人吃了。”

是美色/出色/声色/问谁可以不爱惜? *

并不知是如何，王凯只觉得自己被那人拉扯着，似乎只是转瞬，就已经回到了房间里。房间里的空气不太流通，王凯觉得闷，脱掉外套，只穿着一件衬衣，走到窗前推开了阳台的门。酒店房间正对着米兰大教堂，从阳台望出去，似乎被那古老的哥特式的建筑俯瞰着，内心的欲望，痛苦，挣扎与卑劣，一览无余。顶部尖锐的构造仿若一柄利剑，刺入穹顶，也刺入一个人最黑暗的灵魂。

蓦然，王凯有些走神，沉默的望着教堂，刹那间似是不知今夕何夕。

身后的人圈住了他的腰，带着一身寒意欺身上来。王凯却并不如平日那般配合，轻轻地打落了环在自己腰间的手。

“跑这么远就为了打一炮，你还真是人老心不老。”

身后的人顿了一秒，然后，他猛地一用力，将王凯瘦削单薄的身体往外一推。

被一个健壮的男人下死手一推，王凯差点直接摔下楼去。

“脱。”身后的人声调陡然转冷，不容置疑。 

王凯惊愕之下，一转身，定定地望向那人秋水寒潭一般的眸子，却见那人日元灯灯，毫无半点畏缩之意，似要探入到他心中最深藏的那一层里去。

两人就这样面对面站着，一时沉默，却剑拔弩张。

终于还是动了手。

王凯身上的白衬衫被那人一把抓住，自领口用力一拉，衬衫上的扣子便一粒一粒:飞出来，带着怒气，崩出去好远。

身体被暴露在凌晨冷冽的空气里，王凯的唇角带着轻浅笑意：“你呀，就是跟我的衣服过不去。其实这回你真该来的，这几套衣服我穿着都大，我想着，你穿肯定好看。”他顿了一下，接着说，“果然还是意大利人的尺寸.....”

他的话没能说完，胸前两点因为冷空气而挺立的樱红就被攻陷，那人湿热的唇舌含住其中一点，快速的舔弄着，不见温柔，只有被占有欲催生的勃发情欲，在两人之间随着冷空气四散开来，如水波般荡漾。

王凯的身体因为强烈的刺激而紧绷起来，右边的乳头被饱含欲火的唇舌戏弄，左边的乳头却在凌晨阴寒的冷风中迎风而立，啧....这才真是冰火两重天呐。他含着笑，伸出双臂搂住了在他胸前动作的这个大脑袋，将自己修长白皙的手指温柔地插入那浓密的黑发间，黑白分明，煞是好看。

方才望见教堂时涌起的罪恶感此刻逐渐加深，身体却因此变得更敏感。食色性也，这具肉身恐怕早已是欲望最忠诚的信徒。

靳东抬起头，玩味地端详着王凯的脸，这小王八蛋一定不知道此刻自己双眸失神却眉眼含春的样子有多诱人。初见这双眼，许多人都误以为那泪眼中朦胧的水雾是纯情而羞涩的，实则不然。有些事情，还是要了解得够深入，才能品尝到甜美的真相。

“我要哥哥操我....我要哥哥用力操我...啊就是那里....哥哥我要.....”王凯每每总在靳东情酣耳热之时趴在他耳边梦呓般地讲出这些话，语带娇娆，声线却又低沉暗哑。

巧笑倩兮，美目盼兮，一派天真，却极放荡，实非凡品。

王凯的手慢慢地顺着靳东宽厚的背脊摸下去，挑起那件皮衣，探了进去，轻轻地捏了捏靳东略有些肉感的腰身。靳东怕痒，没被捏几下便破了功，忍不住松开了王凯胸前的小櫻桃，瞪了王凯- -眼:“抓什么抓，你才三岁呢?”靳东大概并不知道自己才被人叫做靳三岁。

“哥，你又胖了。”或者靳三胖。

靳东扯起一边嘴角笑了笑，这小子，又在故意逗他生气，这乐此不疲的蠢游戏啊。他伸出手摸了摸王凯的头，揉了一把他细碎的短发。这一瞬，竟真有些兄友弟恭的做派。然而接下来的一瞬间画风就突变了，靳东把王凯的头往下按了按，王凯顺势蹲了下来，解开了靳东牛仔裤的拉链。“啪嗒”， 尺寸惊人的分身弹出来的瞬间，果然又熟门熟路的打在了王凯的脸上。王凯不禁莞尔，比起网上那些打脸合集，这他妈才是实实在在的打脸呢。

他捉住了那只已经挺立起来的分身，近乎完美的手指开始轻柔的动作。他这双灵活修长的手，被无数女人意淫，最终却被一个男人驯服。

靳东伸手捏住了王凯的下颚，稍微用力:“磨蹭什么，干正事儿。”

王凯乖顺地把那条开始吐信子的毒蛇吞进自己的口中，没经过几下吞吐，那可爱的蛇头顶端便开始渗出汁液，而那蛇身，又不自觉的胀大了几分。

伊甸园中的毒蛇诱惑夏娃时用它自己足矣，何必兜那么大个弯子。王凯脑中不知为什么冒出这么一句话，他暗笑，忍不住抬眼，正好对上靳东的俯视。-瞬对视，千言万语。靳东的一张脸生得极为好看,尤其那双眼，自有一番春秋，胜过无数山川河流。

你在我眼里，是天地间绝色的风光旖旎，料你观我亦如是。

室内昏暗，街灯明灭，唯有偶尔路过的车灯在须臾间经过，映照出寒夜中这一对儿欲海慈航的情人脸上的春情，与一闪而过的哀伤。幸而他们彼此都无法分神，未曾为那哀伤做片刻的停留。

靳东点燃了一支烟，自己吸了两口，再低头，将一口烟全喷到王凯脸.上。王凯闭着眼，鼻腔深吸了一口气，烟草的味道随着呼吸深深地进到身体里，充盈着，不受控制。等到这口气再吐出来，淡淡的烟雾弥漫在两人之间，两具肉身实实在在的交合，却又看不清彼此。

细长烟卷的末端带着微弱的一点温热，哪里抵得过更深露重，自然遍体生寒。

两人最终并没回到室内的床上去，而是直接在阳台上大开大合起来。王凯被靳东托着翘臀抱了起来，一双大长腿缠绕在靳东腰上，在他腰后交叉。裤子早已被扯掉，身上只留着那件敞开的白衬衫，也被扯到了腰间，露着肩膀与半个背，至于胸前，更是一.览无余。他蜜色的皮肤在冷空气中起了一层细细的鸡皮疙瘩，两点樱红更显得娇俏。靳东看得眼热，忍不住把王凯往自己身前一推，用身上冰凉的皮衣紧贴住那片被月亮偷窥的美肉。

王凯本来就觉得冷，忽然大面积的凉意覆盖在他的胸前，令他的全身都收缩了一下，下身也随之紧绞。

一阵酥麻之后，靳东想忍住笑意，却最终没能忍住。

“死胖子，老子说句你胖你就这么记仇！”王凯话刚说一半，体内那最敏感的一团软肉忽然被狠狠顶了两下，“你们摩羯座........真可怕。”

“小树不修不直溜。”

靳东保持着交合的姿势，慢慢移动到室内，在地毯上坐了下来。王凯的双腿也从他的腰上放下来，跪在了地上，从被靳东抱着，变成了骑坐在他身上。

“靳大爷这就抱不动啦?”王凯吃吃的笑声在靳东听来又刺耳又催情，那紧窄的方寸之处明明在与自己分享着一波又一波的快慰，可这小嘴儿怎么就不肯说两句好听的?这都什么破毛病，得整改，“得了靳大爷，你就好好歇着吧。”王凯把靳东往后一推，靳东借力倒了下去，地毯又软又厚，倒是一点儿都不疼。嗯，到底这小子还算知道轻重。

王凯模仿着脱衣舞的动作，把身上的白衬衫慢慢的褪下来，盖在自己胯间，遮挡住靳东贪婪的视线。

紧接着，王凯开始了动作，他挺动着纤细紧实的腰肢，一上一下一前一后，快慢得当，循序渐进，却每次都在快要冲到顶点时，慢下来，重头来过。

靳东虽然被那件白衬衫遮住了最直观的角度，却另有一枝红杏供他赏玩。王凯不知道，自己的背面恰好对着房间里的全身镜，靳东只需微微偏头，便能将自己赤裸的后背与起落的翘臀尽收眼底。因此，靳东只觉这一招一式，都是磨人，但是却舍不得破坏镜子里这一幅难得一见的绝美活春宫。

王凯的手隐在白衬衫之内，握住自己的分身，熟练又快速的动作着。随着他手，上动作的幅度越来越大，靳东暗暗地刺激起他体内那处敏感，王凯被一击即中，一时难守，尽数喷射出来。像忽然被卸去了全身力气一般，他猛然往下一坐，任由靳东深深地楔入他体内最深处，继而俯身趴在了靳东身上。

以逸待劳了半晌，靳东一个挺身，支撑起两人的上半身，下身也随着动作起来。动了几下，总觉不够，他一个翻身把王凯直接压在了身下，扯开那件挡了他半天的衬衫，将那两条长腿折到王凯胸前，王凯;顺势把双腿搭上靳东的双肩。靳东捉住王凯纤细的右脚踝，用舌尖扫过带着凉意的皮肤，再印上一吻。与王凯刚才的细嚼慢咽不同，靳东此刻的动作开合极大，身下那撩人的呻吟声已经变作情热的浪潮。

随之而来的，便是山雨欲来的一阵风满楼。

“王凯，现在操你的人是谁?”靳东眉间微颦，面上晕染起一层久久不会退去的潮红，似已经到了极乐的边缘。他狠狠掐了两把王凯的腰，手往上，用力按住了王凯的肩膀，禁锢住他，下身的动作也越来越狠，似乎要贯穿眼前这具被无数人追捧迷恋的肉体。是的，就是要贯穿他。去往女人心里的路通过阴道，而想去一个男人的心底里，恐怕只能靠自己杀出一条血路了。

“靳.....是靳.........是靳东，在操我....我....我喜.....我喜欢靳东操我...."王凯近乎渴求的喊出这个名字。被困在如此逼仄的空间内，他觉得自己的灵与肉都在这里被拆开，被深深地印上那个人的烙印，再重新缝合。如同一个漩涡，他自甘堕落。从此，那个人的名字成了他的救赎。

类似的话靳东听过无数遍，可每一.遍，都依然能刺激到他的每-寸感官，仿佛心底里最隐秘可耻的欲望被眼前这销魂的爱人接纳与赞美，再被他彻底满足，彻底释放。靳东猛地俯身，咬住了王凯的左肩与脖子连接处最细嫩的皮肤，撕咬吮吸，留下属于他的印记。

王凯认命似的闭上了眼睛，天地间的景象都在刹那间昏暗。何必去想什么善恶，什么因果?人所拥有的不过只是此时此刻罢了，世人皆是如此，早看透早解脱，解脱得极乐。

人生如此，浮生如斯。

尽我角色意识/美色/问谁可以不爱惜?  
良夜又逢末世人，珍惜今宵记住我。*

在力竭之后，陷入沉睡之前，王凯甚至不知道，自己今晚面对的到底是靳东，还是只是自己避无可避的心魔。

事如春梦了无痕。

*《莫呼洛迦》歌词

**Author's Note:**

> 各位宝宝都很期待米兰的天涯海角人间大炮，但我实在觉得这千里一炮有点儿不科学，所以折中了一下把开头结尾都故意搞得有点模糊，可以理解为真的来了一发也可以理解为只是某人的一场春梦。


End file.
